Rex
CGI Series= |-|Railway Series= Rex *'Designer': Henry Greenly *'Builder': Davey, Paxman & Co. *'Built': 1923 *'Gauge': 15 inch *'Configuration': 2-8-2 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Rex is a green engine who enjoys nothing more than teasing Mike. He is a hard worker, but sometimes has problems with traction. Bio in the Railway Series After Rex's old line in England closed down in 1967, he, Mike, and Bert were brought by Sir Topham Hatt and transferred to the Arlesdale Railway for mining and tourist traffic. After the railway secured a deal to transport wool to Arlesburgh, Rex was chosen to pull the first train. But after Willie, a negligent farmhand spilled some wool bales on the rails, Rex hit them and derailed. His train was rescued, but Rex had to remain there for several days until he could be lifted out. Rex later broke down when his steampipe was leaking, but when his driver used his radio telephone to contact for help, Frank was available, and took his train while Rex backed into a loop and went back home for his driver to mend his steampipe. Bio in the Television Series When Marion was heading to the construction yard for the Harwick Branch Line, she was startled by Rex, Bert and Mike at Arlesburgh West. Rex told her that their railway catered to passengers, as well as ballast and wool. Marion had never seen such small engines, and thought that they must be magic. Later, Thomas arrived at the Junction, dismayed that The Fat Controller had supposedly given his branchline to Ryan. He, Mike and Bert sang Never Overlook A Little Engine to lift his spirits. Later on, when Marion arrived at the Junction again and addressed the three engines as "magic engines," Rex joked that she was talking about Mike, and he and Bert left before Marion could notice them, leaving Mike. Two nights later, Thomas was chasing Sailor John, Skiff and The Pirate Ship. When they reached the junction, the small engines were woken up by Ryan, who believed he saw pirates, and quickly thinking, they shunted a train of hoppers off the chute and onto the standard gauge line to slow them down. The ship crushed most of the hoppers immediately, but one was caught under it, causing it to lose speed. Ryan then managed to derail the ship. Rex reprises his roles from the Railway Series, from when he and Bert teased Mike about his whistle to when he derailed from crashing into the wool bales that fell on the tracks from Willie. Persona Rex is a playful green miniature engine with a strong sense of humour. He is a hard worker, and is the natural leader of the little railway engines (in spite of the fact that Mike prefers to think he’s the leader). Rex is very proud of his railway and a great friend to the other engines, but he can’t help teasing Mike to stop him getting too full of himself. Most of the time Mike manages to return the banter, but sometimes he gets a little wound up. Luckily Rex is very good at helping Mike see the funny side again. Basis Rex is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Esk. Livery Rex is painted green with red and yellow lining. He has a brass dome, brass builder's plates on the sides of his cab, red nameplates with gold writing mounted on each side of his boiler and "ARLESDALE" written on the sides of his tender in yellow. In the Railway Series his wheels are painted black, but in the television series they are green. Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 20 - The Way She Does It (cameo), Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle, and Useful Railway Specials * 2015 - The Adventure Begins (mentioned; one seen as Glynn) * 2016 - The Great Race Music Videos * Never Overlook A Little Engine and Will You Won't You |-| Other Media= Books * 2007 - Thomas' Giant Coloring Book * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express * 2015 - Pirate Treasure, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (does not speak), Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: Sticker Activity Book, and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: The Movie Storybook Annual Stories * 1985 - Oliver Gets the Bird (mentioned) Voice Actors * Tom Stourton (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan) * Przemysław Stippa (Poland) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Óscar Flores (Latin America) * Bernd Lambrecht (Germany) * Yannick Blivet (France and French speaking Canada) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel) Trivia * Tom Stourton gives Rex a West Country accent. * Rex uses Mac's original whistle sound. * In Rex's trading card promo, he is depicted as a 4-8-2 along with Mike and Bert. Quotes :"What do you think of our 'chute'?" said a voice. "Good, isn't it?" :Duck blinked. Standing beside him was a small green engine. :"Where did you spring from?" asked Duck. :"I've been here all the time," smiled the small engine. "I'm Rex, and you, I'm sure, are Duck." :"How did you know?" :"That's easy; there's only one Great Western engine in these parts." - Duck meeting Rex, Small Railway Engines Merchandise * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:BallastRS3.png|Rex with Duck File:BallastRS4.png File:UsefulRailwayRS2.png File:UsefulRailwayRS4.png|Rex derailed in the Railway Series File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS5.png|Rex and Bert File:JockRS1.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Rex with Bert in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure177.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure181.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure192.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png|Bert, Rex and Mike with Thomas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure324.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure402.png|Rex with Mike File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure693.png|Rex in the dark File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure846.png File:TitforTat44.png|Rex in the twentieth season File:TitforTat126.png File:Mike'sWhistle7.png|Rex with Thomas File:Mike'sWhistle113.png UsefulRailway6.png File:UsefulRailway42.png|Rex having his train loaded with wool File:UsefulRailway45.png File:UsefulRailway65.png File:UsefulRailway72.png|Rex's wheels File:UsefulRailway83.png|Rex derailed in CGI File:UsefulRailway109.png File:TheGreatRace59.png|The Small Engines in The Great Race File:RexCGIpromo2.jpg File:RexPromo.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg File:Head-onCGIRexPromo.png|Head-on promo of Rex File:Rex,BertandMikeinanAnnual.png|Bert, Rex, and Mike illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:MikeBertandRex1980annual.png File:Mike,RexandBertbyTommyStubbs.png|Rex with Mike and Bert as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Rex2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayRexPromo.png|Take-n-Play promo File:RiverEsk.png|Rex's basis, River Esk Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayRexPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayRex.jpg|Take-n-Play File:CapsulePlarailRex.JPG|Capsule Plarail File:RexTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:2-8-2